leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Degritone/Degritone, the Imaginary Warrior
A champion based off my character in my friend and my RP, basically copy/pasted due to it being an RP about League. Degritone, the Imaginary Warrior is a champion in League of Legends. Abilities Degritone's resource is Imagine Power, starting at 100 and increasing by 25 per level. Imagine Power does not regenerate over time, instead instantly refilling upon hitting 0, or when Degritone gets healed by the fountain. Degritone dashes through a target champion, dealing physical damage to the target and stopping 100 units on the other side of them. This ability can then be cast a second time within 4 seconds on the same champion at any range at no additional cost. The second cast benefits from the first cast's Imagine Power Bonus, as well as its own. |description2= Deals bonus physical damage based upon remaining Imagine Power when cast. |leveling= |leveling2= |range=400 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=Imagine Power }} Fires a blast of fire in the target direction, exploding so powerfully that it scorches the earth upon colliding with an enemy champion, or reaching max range, and dealing magic damage to both enemy and friendly units caught in the blast radius, besides Degritone. |description2= Homes in on lowest health enemy in range and doubles the AD ratio when cast above 300 Imagine Power. |description3= Stuns the enemy unit hit by the projectile for 1 second. |leveling= |range=600 |cooldown=8 |cost= |costtype=Imagine Power }} | }} Degritone empowers his fist with Imagine Power and punches at a target enemy, knocking them back 300 units and dealing physical damage. |description2= Adds a stun after the knock back when cast between 250 and 400 Imagine Power. |leveling= |leveling2= |range=125 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=Imagine Power }} Degritone's sword lights on fire and charges at a target enemy, slashing them 3 times, dealing physical damage each time before stealthing and returning to Degritone. Additionally, Degritone is stealthed for 3 seconds. |description2= Deals additional damage based upon target's max health when cast above 500 Imagine Power. |description3= Attacking and using abilities no longer breaks stealth. |leveling= |leveling2= |range=400 |cooldown=10 |cost= |costtype=Imagine Power }} | }} Degritone gains armor and magic penetration. |description2= Degritone summons thousands of needles around an enemy champion that lodge themselves inside them, dealing physical damage each second for 3 seconds. |description3= The needles explode from the enemy champion once the ability finishes when cast under 300 Imagine Power, dealing bonus physical damage to enemies within 200 units. |leveling= |leveling2= |leveling3= |range=500 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=Imagine Power }} Degritone ignites the imagination inside a target enemy champion, causing a massive explosion to emanate from inside them, dealing massive magic damage to all champions, enemy or friendly, within 500 units of the target, besides Degritone. This ability can only be cast while all other basic abilities are on cooldown. |description2= The explosion deals bonus magic damage based upon the damaged champion's missing health when cast at exactly 100 remaining Imagine Power. |description3= Extends the length of Suit Mode by 5 seconds upon cast. |leveling= |leveling2= |range=1000 |cooldown=10 |cost= |costtype=Imagine Power }} | }} Upon leveling up Suit System, Degritone gets 1 System point, allowing him to enhance an ability. |description2 = Degritone enters Suit Mode for 10 seconds, enhancing his passive and allowing him to access different abilities. |description3 = Switches between Degritone's two ability sets. |leveling2= 1% per missing health}}, maxing at reduction at missing health}}. |range = |cooldown = |cost = 0 |costtype = Imagine Power |details |targeting='Suit System' is a self-buff ability. }} Change Log V 0.1 * Created V 0.2 * Reduced base damages on Imagine Dance, Sword Flare, and Imagine Flash. * Reduced max health damage on Sword Flare. * Reduced the AD ratio of Incineration from 100% to 50%. * Added a doubling of AD ratio to Incineration's Imagine Power bonus. * Reduced AD scaling of Imagine Pulse from 75% to 55%. * Switched Deathsplosion's Missing Health scalings. * Made how Deathsplosion deals damage more clear. * Made Incineration also hit friendly units, like I forgot to type originally. * Changed the needed Imagine Power to get the bonus effects of various abilities. Category:Custom champions